Book Of Seddie Moments
by RemainByMe
Summary: Officially an 'One hundred word Challenge! A bunch of one shots that make you laugh, cry, and love Seddie even more! Rating up for death, violence and future language Friendship, Hurt/comfort, romance, suspense, drama...the Seddie works!
1. WordsLeft Unsaid

**A.N. This is a series of Seddie moment, or not so Seddie moments, that I need to write!! I am welcomed to ideas, but I do love constructive criticism! Thanks for reading! (Note: Forever in Progress)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly…but I do own the way I used the show. :) **

* * *

**Seddie Book of moments-**

**Words Left Unsaid**

"You just can't see me and Freddy together, can you?" Carly's words have never been so bitter to me. She stared into my eyes, her deep brown meeting with my dark blue.

Her stair was so cold; I had to look to the floor to get away from it. She threw her arms down, obviously fed up with me. She wanted an answer.

I had two. _'Carly! That's not it! I-I like Freddy…' _or, _'Carly…that's not it! I'm happy for you guys.'_

Neither was the complete truth.

Me?_ Like_ _Freddy_?

No.

I _love _Freddy…from his cute hair, to his amazing eyes…and that smile…I loved him, but the feeling wasn't going around.

I can tell he doesn't like me.

He's still head over heels for Carly!

Want proof? The day of the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I walk into the Groovy Smoothie, and they're there. Dancing. Together. And not to a rock song. A _slow_ song.

And, I remember that day when Carly kissed Freddie's _nose_. He almost _fainted_… and I wanted to kill Carly.

I could go on for hours of reasons he doesn't fell the same way for me as I do him… but I need to answer Carly.

"No…Carly…It's…I'm happy for you."

She starred at me, right through me light chuckle, and fake smile.

"Sam, I'm not _that_ dumb. What's wrong? Why can't you be happy for me?" Her words lost the edge, but I knew she could read me like a book. Being friends since Kindergarten had a price.

I had to lie again.

Or, tell the truth… but she would just tell Freddie. And I don't like rejection.

"No…really." I said softly, raising my hands on her shoulder for reassurance, "I'm happy for you." I smiled and stared into her motherly eyes.

She returned the smile.

I told her my mom needed me at home, another lie, and I walked off.

But I knew one thing. I would rather Freddie be with Carly, and be happy, than with me and miserable.

I closed the front door and walked down the hall…past Freddie's door.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes, but just rushed off.

'_As long as he's happy.' _

* * *

**A.N. I need to work on the length. A lot. So did you enjoy…? Or hate…? R&R Please and thank you!!!**


	2. Reassurance, Notes, & Notes Prt2

**A.N. Thanks to any one who read, this is dedicated to every Seddie fan out there!!**

**Reassurance**

I felt his soft lips gently push on mine.

We had been sneaking out to his fire escape ever since our first kiss.

I was sitting on the boys lap, as he held me close.

The wind was harsh, cold, unforgiving.

But he was like my shield from it all. He was my protection.

"Freddie… do you like Carly?" I had asked him this before…the answer always made me feel kinda good.

"Sam…I don't know how many times I have to say it." He spoke softly into my ear, and then whispered, "I love you, and only you. No one else."

I nodded my head, smiled, and put my head softly on his chest.

**Notes**

"Sam…what are you doing to my locker?" Freddie said as he walked up and saw a young girl doing something in his locker.

On hearing his voice, she slammed it closed, and turned to him.

"Nothing!" She spoke fast.

He stared at her, but then she ran off to who knows where.

"I swear, if she broke anything…" The boy said as he opened his locker.

Then, seeing nothing wrong, he quickly grabbed his books and ran to class.

But he did fail to see one…specific item in his locker.

A small note folded up and hidden by papers and trash in his locker.

The note had a signature at the bottom, in chicken scratch, that read 'Sam P.'

The note, after opening it, said,

'_Dear Freddie._

_This is kinda corny, right? I mean the note. _

_But what I'm confused about, is, we kiss, and never spoke of it again._

_So does that mean we do, or don't like each other?_

_But Freddie…I don't care what any one says._

_I love you.'_

**Finding**

(Continues a week after 'Locker')

The bell rung and every one in class had run out as fast as possible, well, except me, Sam and Carly.

For tonight was Thursday. Meaning ICarly was going to come on, meaning we can't mess up. Our viewers had been taking us seriously, and hated when we messed up, like Sam did last time. She told us later that she had, 'A lot on her mind'.

Oh well.

We all went to our lockers; which was a challenge, with every one pushing and shoving.

Well, pushing me, at least. No one dare shove Sam, unless they want a trip to the emergency room.

And then Carly was famous, no one wanted to mess with her. (And being friends with Sam helped a bit.)

So I open my locker, and you'll never guess what I see.

A note, half the size of my fist, sitting there.

I picked it up, inspected it, and put it in my pocket.

The out side was nothing, except for bold letters. '**READ**'

I can read it later.

I heard Carly tell me to 'hurry up!' and I was off.

When we walked over to Carly's place, we stopped at the Groovy Smoothie, and got a couple of smoothies.

Sam had drunk all of hers; in like, two seconds, and decided to go to Carl's place before she exploded.

"Anything on your mind?" Carly's soft voice rang through my ears.

"Well, I got this note in my locker…" I started, but stopped as Carly looked shocked.

"A secret admirer?" _She_ sounded happy.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet."

"Well, open it!" She wanted to know, and I have to admit; the suspense was killing me to.

I opened it and read the not out loud.

"Dear Freddie." I spoke the words loud and proud.

"This is kinda corny, right? I mean the note." I spoke faster. The note was boring.

But the next line I spoke soft, slow, and shocked. "But what I'm confused about, is, we kiss, and never spoke of it again."

"So does that mean we do, or don't like each other?"

I bit my lip.

"But Freddie…I don't care what any one says."

I failed to utter the last few words aloud.

"What's it say?" Carly spoke again.

"I-It says, 'I love you'" I stared deeply into the note, "From Sam P."

As soon as it hit me, I ran off to find Sam.

I had something to tell her.

**A.N Ooooh! What does Freddie have to say? O.K, I had to end it here, I ran out of stuff to write! And a little bit of suspense never hurt any one!! So this had three chapters, and three explanations.**

**Reassurance** – I always pictured there love this way, Ever since 'Seddie' came to be.

**Note** – That was a complete random fluff!! No idea where that came from. Lol.

**Finding** – Something that happened to my friend before.


	3. Bouquet, & Fortune

**Bouquet **

_Many Years In The Future_

_It was all my fault…_ Freddy couldn't even look in the direction of her eyes. Too much pain.

The entire day was now like a blur, his eyes to full of tears threatening to fall to even notice. He had to leave…shed hugged him goodbye.

And he left her alone.

_I didn't have to go…She'd even said that_…

_Sam clutched little sleeping Amber in her arms as Freddy approached. _

"_Do you have to go?" Sam asked impatiently, her eyes never leaving his._

"_If we have to support our family, then yeah, I do." He laughed playfully._

_Sam pouted her lip. "Take a sick day! You go to work like, six days a week!" _

"_Well, I need my pay check by the end of the week, and it's not like you can work."_

_They both looked at her pushed-out belly. _

"_You don't have to go…" She looked down to the floor, a sigh that Freddy know-new as, Sam's 'I've-put-up-a-fight-but-gonna-guilt-you-into-it' look._

"_Yes I do…" He soothed his voice, and put a reassuring hand on her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."_

_They smiled. He ran out the door, and waved to Sam._

_I did come back Sam…just too late…_

His entire life seemed to break when he turned on the T.V. in the break room at work

"_I'm Sandra Bullic, this is Channel 5, and we bring you to a murder seen in a little town in Seattle." Freddy looked at the screen, full of curiosity._

"_A woman, age 25 was killed in her very own home. She had one child, and one on the way." Freddy looked at the screen, hopping and praying that wasn't _his_ house they had appeared on the screen. _

"_The young girl was not harmed though; they only seemed to be after the woman, who is now identified as, 'Sam Puckett'._

_Freddy grabbed the nearest trash can, and promptly threw up._

Freddy watched the men close the casket.

'_I love you.'_

He dropped a single item on the box. A Purple rose.

**Fortune**

_Random day in the school yard_

Sam cracked open yet another fortune cookie, she had already had about six, but she wanted a good one.

"I know what you did last Thursday. NOT COOL!" Sam read aloud.

I shook my head.

"Your gonna get sick from all of those ya know." Carly read my thoughts.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Sam shouted back, and threw the piece of paper on the ground.

I picked up the piece of trash. "Don't litter! Bad for the environment!"

I only got two eyes rolled at me. "Don't go all total-nerd on us _now_. Wait for ICarly tomorrow."

Now it was my turn to roll eyes. "I'm not a _total_ nerd!"

Carly and Sam exchanged looks. And then laughed-out-loud.

I just walked away to throw the piece of paper away…and then I heard chocking. I turned around, and saw it was Sam.

I did exactly what my instincts told me to.

I ran behind her, placed my arms around her stomach, and did the Heimlich maneuver.

When she finally stopped coughing, I led her to a chair.

"Are you O.K?" Carly patted Sam's back.

"Thanks to Freddy…" She only seemed to stair at me, and I seemed to be the only one noticing that I was still holding her.

Sam shook her head, turned around and grabbed another cookie.

"Jesus, Sam! Didn't you _just_ learn a lesson?"

"This is the _last_ one!" She waved the cookie in the air, "I won't even eat it."

Her eyes gazed to the paper in her hand, then to Carley, then to me.

"What's it say?"

"You will fall in love with a total nerd."

**A.N. **My, it's been a while, hasn't it? Ah well… I litterly had this story (Er, chapter) finished! I won't lie, my computer did not crash or anything, I was simply to…I don't know, board with this chapter to put it up! Sorry. )=

Be mad at me, just don't bash the chap for it, okay?

**PS**: I've made up my mind, and this is officially going to be a '100-Word Challenge' Meaning I randomly pick 100 words, and write a story along with each word.

**Explanations: **

**Bouquet: **Umm… sometimes it just comes to ya, ya know? I thought of the possibility of Sam dying…so, well… the title fit perfectly.

**Fortune: **This I got from reading Sam's Blog! I thought of a cute story for it to, so it works out. :)


	4. Sometimes & Cards

**Disclaimer: **CHIZZ! I forgot to put this up last time! Don't sue and I'll…umm…I'll… give you a cookie! :D

**A.N: This was bugging me! I couldn't not put this up! (Incorrect grammar much?)**

* * *

**Sometimes (It can take you by surprise)**

_A re-do of 'iSaved You're Life'…with a twist… _

"Carly…?" I knocked on her loft's door, and heard the faintest sound of sobbing. I walked through the door, and sat down next to her.

"Carly!" Her hands were covering her face, and she held her knees as close as possible.

"Are you okay?" I touched her shoulder, which didn't even faze her.

"All… my… fault…!" She shouted between her sobs.

"No…Carly…" I said sympathetically, "It wasn't…"

Spencer soon was carrying her to her room, ignoring me completely.

I was use to that by now.

I realized I needed to find Sam, so I intended to do just that.

"Sam…" I walked through her house, and then knocked on her bedroom door.

No response.

Not like I wasn't used to it but still…

I walked through her door, and saw her sitting on her balcony.

"Sam…"

"You should _be_ here." She said softly.

"But Sam, I _am_ here!"

"You should _be here_…"

That's the awful thing about being dead. Your actions and voice don't affect anyone.

I can't even tell Sam that I pushed her out of the way because I wanted to save her. I paid the ultimate price…but…Sam was okay. That's all that mattered.

I put my head on Sam's shoulder, allowing her emotions to run down her face.

**Cards**

_Any random time…_

"M-kay Miss Puckett…" Shay started, "Let's bring up the stakes…"

She moved the cards around in her hands, fast as lightning, (and rarely messing up) and sat the deck between us.

"How so?" I replied.

"Twenty bucks." Ah _crap_.

I only had ten, but I can _not_ back out of a competition.

"How bout ten?" I tried to sound intimidating, but to no avail.

"Ha!" Carly laughed, "Princess Pucket scared of loosing?"

I don't know _why_ people think she's the sweet one. Guess I'm turning her bad?

Probably not. Carls and I do this poker thing every Friday, and she's only evil _then_, so…

"You _know_ mama don't have that much money."

Carly was mulling it over for a moment, and then finally, "I will raise the bet to fort-no, fifty-"–Which made me mega suspicious of what I had to do- "And you have to…" She paused for dramatic affect, "Kiss Freddie."

* * *

**A.N: **Yeah… :( I will probably finish that later… XD Oh, I mean I WILL. (Probably =D) Well, thanks to my reviewers, I luff you so much! :D And I hope yall R **AND** R, because I like hearing everyone's opinion's and stuff. But I do enjoy flames, so some of that, maybe? And some constructive criticism! I need to know if everyone is to out of character, witch is NOT good! Sooo…yeah! Next Chapter Soon? (Within the week would be epic!)

P.S: Sorry this is so short!


End file.
